Since the Day We Met
by HeartInMusic
Summary: Erza is struggling with the anniversary of the day she was taken to the tower of heaven. However she chooses to not let her feelings be shown around her guild mates as she does not want to look weak. But there's only so many bad memories a person can keep. So how can some letters, a package and a nightmare change the memories of the day for both Erza and Jellal from bad to good.


Erza's POV

*On a hill top just outside of Magnolia*  
I don't cry. No that is a lie I do cry just not in front of anybody. Especially not in front of the guild. Don't get me wrong I love the guild but at the guild I am Titania, strong, beautiful, and scary. Everyone looks at me and sees a the most powerful woman in Fairy Tail. But I'm not that powerful woman they think I am. I'm just plain Erza Scarlet and my famous suits of armour are just a way to keep myself from falling apart. To tell you the truth a lot of the time I feel scared, confused, and heartbroken.

Especially when I have days like today. You see today is the anniversary of the day I was enslaved and brought to the tower of heaven. I still remember the flames feeding of off the remnants of the town that held so many good childhood memories. Like my 8th birthday where my mom made me a strawberry cake. It was the best and last cake of hers I ever tasted. Thinking of my parents deaths made me suddenly feel depressed. I thought of all of our good memories and the bad. But then it made me think of their deaths. Watching them die in each other's arms protecting me from death. I wonder if they are looking down from heaven, satisfied with what their daughter turned out to be.

One of my fondest memories of my parents was when I was five and I asked them what they wanted for me in life. They told me that they wanted me to do great things in life, have fun, make lots of friends and eventually find someone that I would want to love for the rest of my life. I was appalled at the time by this statement so I asked my mom what was love. My mom turned to me and said love is waking up each morning with a smile on your face just because of that person. I then asked her but how do you know though that you really love them. My dad then spoke up, one day Erza you will find a man who no matter what he has done in his pas, you will always be able to see his ability to walk on the path of light. That no matter if they wrong you, you forgive them and still love him the same as you did the first day you met. These memories made a tear roles down my face. Right now I am glad to be alone on this hillside where there is one to watch me cry. Soon a cascade of water works started to flow down my face out of my left ey as I thought of my village and family.

"Why must people do such cruel things to others." I stated to no one in particular. This makes me start to think about the tower of heaven. About Rob and Simons deaths. How they died just like my parents standing in front of me dying to protect me.

"I'm pathetic, why couldn't I save myself they may still be alive if it wasn't for me." I yelled at myself. Then I thought of Sho, Wally and Millianna I wonder how they are doing right now. Are they felling the same way I am or have they moved on? A sudden breeze played with my scarlet hair pulling me from my thoughts of my friends and to thoughts of him.

_"Such beautiful scarlet hair...Why don't we call you Erza scarlet? It's the colour of your hair that way I won't forget it."_

Why did I have to think of that now tears are coming out of both of my eye. Jusr as they always do when ever I think of him.

"Damn you Jellal." I growled.

He was the one that hurt me so badly and made me cry so may tears. But yet why does my heart ache every time I think of him. This can't be what my parents were talking about can it. Am I in love with Jellal. No I can't be he's a criminal. But yet just thinking of his blue hair or the way he smiles makes my stomach flutter.

"Why must life be so complicate, it makes my head hurt." I say falling backwards on to the hill so now I am staring at the sky. Looking at the I noticed the beautiful scarlet sunset starting to kiss the horizon of the dark blue sky.

"Mock me how mature!" I yelled at the sky before getting up and starting my walk towards magnolia.

*Time skip brought to you by Happy's Aye sir!*

I decided to take the long way home instead of walking through town that way I wouldn't have to talk to anyone from the guild. I really don't want to explain why I was not at the guild today. But just my luck halfway home I heard a voice call out to me.

"Hey Erza you okay? I didn't see you at the guild today." I heard a voice call out to me. I turn around and sure enough there is Mira waving to me standing beside Lisanna and Elfman.

"Yeah I am fine Mira," I say in the most convincing tone I could, "Just had some errands to run today that's all."

"Lisanna, Elfman you guys go ahead, I'll catch up." I hear her whisper to her siblings.

"Alright Onee-san we will see you when you get home. Lisanna replied before her and Elfman walked off together in the direction of their house.

When they were off in the distance Mira walked up to me and looked me dead in the eyes. "I have know you Erza since we were kids. I can tell when you are upset Now answer me truthfully or so help me I will tell Natsu that you think he is wea. I wonder how long he will bug you until you give in. Now Erza how are you doing?" she said giving off her demon vibes.

"Today was the day that my village was attacked. I spent the whole day on a hill outside of town crying and now I just want to get home to get this day over wit. So goodbye." I said to the she-demon. That's when I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Erza you know the guild cares about you. You should not be spending days like this alone by yourself. I know what it is like to lose family. I mean us three lost our parents very young and then Elfman and I lost Lisanna. Some days I felt like my heart was in a million pieces and I still have those days but I never go through them alone. Even when I used to visit Lisanna's grave I would always have Elfman with me. I know we had our differences as teens but Erza next time you need to cry come talk to me instead of facing it yourself." she said letting go of me.

I just nodded my head and thanked Mira for her time. Once again I felt on the break of crying but I was stronger than that so I held it in. Before she left she gave me one of her famous Mira smile. As I continued on my way I heard her call to me again.

"Erza also don't forget to smile I know you are a big softy under all of that armour."

That was it I felt a single tear fall from my eye. Now really not wanting to run into anyone else I quickly walked away to the dorms. I managed to get there and make it to my room thankfull, without running into anyone else. But as I went to open my room I felt something wrong. I requipped my sword and entered into the room shutting the door quietly behind me. I looked around the whole room yet nobody was there that's when I noticed sitting on my bed was a wrapped box and a envelop. I picked up the envelop but it had no name on it. I opened it to discover a hand written note in side of it.

Dear Erza,

How have you been doing? I am doing as fine as I could be considering I am a fugitive and running from the council. Meredy is doing just fine too even though we lost Ulter. Well I guess it has been close to two years now since then so I guess you would know that already. We also have new people in crime sorcery since the Oracion Seis joined us shortly after her death. Did you know most of them were actually in that stupid tower too. Speaking of that tower I know that today is the day that your village was attack Erza.

I am giving this letter to you because I also want to say I am sorry I caused you so much pain. When I found out that you went missing eight years ago. I cried. I thought I had lost the one person in my life that has ever meant anything to me. You Erza Scarlet are the only reason I am alive today. But I have no idea why someone like you could ever even look at someone like me. I was so stupid when I hurt you when we were kids and I guess I just keep on hurting you. That is why Erza I plan to remove myself from your life forever. That way you can move on towards the light and be happy with everyone. This pains me to do so but I will if it benefits you. You lost so much because of my stupid mistakes so I am willing to sacrifice anything to make yours happy, even if it means my death. I hope that you can move on Erza I want you to be happy.

ps. I'm glad that Fairy Tail got back together and what is in the box is also for me a little present for you.

Love,

Jellal

"Stupid Jellal why do you have to be so stupid. Why can't you see I forgave you so many years ago. You did not hurt me Ulter just used you to try to get to Zeref. Can't you see that you are breaking my heart. I love you Jellal!" I say crying into the letter. After a few minutes of sobbing I picked up the box and unwrapped it. Inside was a strawberry cake, another smaller box and another note.

Dear Erza,

If you are reading this note it means you have opened the box and hopefully read my letter. Inside the box there should be a cake and a smaller box. Go ahead and eat the cake I made it myself. (not Meredy help me a lot) Strawberry is your favourite right? But the little box I want you to keep and wait to open it tomorrow. That's the day we meet so I want to give you something special. Anyway enjoy the cake.

Love,

Jellal

I wondered to myself what was inside the small box. Should I open it? I mean Jellal wouldn't be able to know if I opened it early. Wait how did Meredy and Jellal manage to make a cake? It didn't matter it was strawberry cake and I wanted it. After finishing off half of the cake I put the rest into a cake stand, requipped into my PJs and jumped into bed. But the question of what was in the box still rang in the back of my mind. Oh well I guess I will just have to wait till tomorrow.

*Time skip brought to you by Natsu's Flame Chicken apparently its good*

I woke up and look around I was no longer in my roo. Instead I was in the forest somewhere. It was so similar but yet not. I looked around and saw nothing but trees for miles. That's when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I quickly requipped into my armour and readied my sword.

"Who is ther, are you friend or foe?"

"Depends on who you want me to be." I heard a voice hiss. It seemed so familiar like I have heard it before.

"State who you are." I demanded getting agitated by its mockery.

"I am your worst nightmare but you best dream. Your fondest memories but also the bad." It replied back now the voice seemed to come from not specific area but instead echo through the tree line.

"Show yourself!" I yell trying not to show my fear.

"But I am not anything to be seen Erza Scarlet I am just the voices in your head."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you Erza. You are scared to show the guild just how weak you really are. You constantly live with fear in your life that you will never live up to anything. You will always be the coward that can't save herself."

"I don't think that."

"Oh but you do think that. I am always inside your head Erza Scarlet. I can hear everything you think, feel and say. I know that you're scared of losing more of your friends because you can't save them. Especially a certain blue haired boy. Your afraid he will always be hidden in the dark side. That he will never walk amongst the light."

"Enough! I demand you stop mocking me at once."

"It's the truth Erza. The cold heart truth. I know all about you even the stuff you don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"You oblivious little girl. I know that you have feelings for Jellal but you are too scared to love him. You just use the excuse of him being a criminal to disguise the truth that you are scared you will lose him."

"Stop it. Stop talking to me." I yell covering my ears.

"But you haven't heard the best part yet."

"Just go away leave me be."

"Alright but I'd watch what you do because Jellal is a very vulnerable person."

"What do you mean? What have you done with Jellal?"

"But Erza you want me to leave so I must leave."

"Come back!"

"Hahahaha!" I heard its evil laugh throughout the trees.

I ran towards where I thought it was coming from but ended up tripping and rolling down a hill. But I did not feel grass when I hit the bottom I felt something squishy and cold. It was a human arm. I quickly jumped back only to see it looked familiar.

"Natsu!" I cried realizing who the body was. It was covered in blood and had many slashes over his body. I scrambled over to check his pulse but could feel nothing. That's when I looked up and saw many more bodies of my friends all with the same fate. Lucy was just behind Natsu as if he was protecting her from something. Gray's body hung from his underwear in a branch on a nearby tree. Even Master, Mira, Laxus and Guildarts the strongest wizards were all lying dead on the ground. I noticed all the bodies of my guild mates were strewn in various directions covered in blood. But why was mine was not there with them.

"What did you do to my friends?" I yelled.

"What did I do. What did I do. No more like what did you do Erza Scarlet? You wear too weak to protect them all when they needed you the most."

""Where am I then? I do not remember this happening. If I was not here for this then why am I here now?"

"You just mised yourself."

""But then if that is me then who am I?"

"You are you look down." I looked down and noticed that I was in a torn up white dress the same on I wore when I first joined Fairy Tail. I also could no longer see out of my right eye and in place of my eye was my old eye patch. I had turned into my eleven year old self.

"See that is who you are. A pathetic little girl." That's when I heard Jellal's voice.

"Erza! Erza! help!" I heard him say.

"Where is Jellal what have you done to him?" I ask.

"Remember Erza this is all your doing." The voice from earlier replies.

"Erza, please it's me Jellal don't you remember me." Jellal said.

I looked up to see myself or at least my older self backing Jellal into a tre, blood glistening off of my sword.

"You are the one that caused me so much pain. Now prepare to die." My older self said to Jellal

"Erza you are not thinking clearly. Snap out of it." Jellal said with a fearful tone.

" Snap out of it! I am more sane then I ever was!"

"You just saw all of your friends die you are not thinking clear..." Jellal did not get to finish his sentence before my older self plunged a sword into his chest.

"Jellal!" I screamed as I watched as dark red blood seeped from the wound as he coughed up more. The light in his brown eyes slowly drifted away. Then he gave one last final pained breath as he closed his eyes.

But then he whispered very painful; "Erza thank you. I will always remember your beautiful Scarlet hair. Now no longer live your life in anger now that I am no longer in it.." Then he closed his eyes and I knew he was dead. My older self pulled the sword from his chest and turned around. My eyes where blood red. Something was not okay why were my eyes red.

All of a sudden I heard I voice say," Well done Erza you did just fin. Now there is nothing in my way all I have to do is kill you then Fairy Tail will be forever removed from history."A man with dark hair suddenly came out from behind the trees and I could tell he was the reason behind everything.

"Master." my older self says while bowing to him.

"Now Erza Scarlet because you did my biding I will not get caught. It will just look like you snapped and killed everyone. Now rest in peace." The man said throwing his hands up causing my older self to get thrown into a tree and fall to the ground right beside Jellal, dead.

All of a sudden the trees and everything began to fade away into darkness. Now I was in a completely dark room with no one around. All of a sudden I could hear the pained screams of my guild mates surrounding me.

"Erza snap out of it!" Natsu screamed.

"Erza look what you have done." Mira said.

"Erza what is wrong with you." Gray yelled.

"Erza please stop I love you." Jellal cried

The voices of everyone all mixed together. Screams from all of my guild mates rang in my head

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" I screamed.

"Remember Erza you can't stop the future from happening especiallly, when it is already started. Be careful for tomorrow maybe everyone's last day." The voices all said at once.

*Time Skip brought to you by Gray's stripping habbit.*

I shot up in my bed breathing heavily. I couldn't do that to everyone could I. But what did they mean by especially when it already started. Am I already crazy enough to kill everyone today? If I am I have to get away from the guild. I quickly requipped into my armour and started out the door. I had no idea where I was going I just knew I had to run as far away from the guild as possible.

"Erza are you okay? I heard Levy ask as I was running out the door of Fairy Hills

"Just need to get somewhere." I answered her as quick as I could before running out of the dorms.

*Time skip brought to you by Lucy's obsession with herself*

I ran out to my usual hill just outside of town and dropped to my knees. Thankfully I did not run into anyone else other than Levy trying to get here. I couldn't keep it in anymore I just broke down and cried. But this time tears were flowing from both my eyes as they always do when I think of Jellal. But I wasn't Thinking of Jellal so why am I able to cry like this? Questions where buzzing though my mind. Am I really a killer? Am I really that weak?

"Erza?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up to see a tall figure staring own at me. Though my tear stained eyes I could see that that person was in fact Jellal. When did he get here? I thought?

"Jellal go run away!" I yelled at him.

"Why would I do that. Your crying Erza and I am not going to leave you just to cry alone."

"Because I could kill you."

"Why would you kill me."

"They said I would."

"Who is they?"

"The voices ib the visio. I had in my dream last night there was a voice who told me that I would fall into the darkness and kill everyone at the guild and then you too."

"Erza you are not a killer."

"How do you know?"

"Because you are the most full of light person I know. There is no way under any circumstances that you would kill your friends."

"But how do you know for sure."

"Because of this." that's when he pulled me in close and kissed me on the lips. At first I was hesitant but quickly gave in and kissed him back. After a while we pulled apart and he looked me in the eyes.

"See now would a killer do that."

"No but in my dream there was a guy who controlled me to kill everyone."

"Erza you are not a killer." He said more sternly this time. "I will stay with you all day if that is what it takes to make you believe you are not a killer."

"No Jellal you need to run away from me and help the guild prepare."

"Erza Scarlet you are not a killer now whether you like it or not we are spending the rest of the day together. He said sitting down on the hill.

*Time skip brought Erza's millions of armours*

Jellal and I spent the whole day together talking and soon we were was walking hand in hand back to Fairy Hills.

"See now do you believe me you are not a killer." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah." I said in defeat. "You know you didn't have to send the whole day with me though."

"Yes I did Erza now quite complaining."

"Thank you anyway." I said as we neared Fairy Hills. I knew we could not go all the way to the door just in case of one of the girl seeing us together.

"It was my pleasure Erza. Besides I owe you so much I could probably never repay you.

"Jellal you did nothing against me. Nothing you did to hurt me was ever your doing. Besides I forgave you already. You just need to forgive yourself."

"Your right but I can give you a little something." He said before placing another kiss on my lips just as passionate as the first one. That is when I remembered something and shoved him away.

"Jellal don't you have a fiancée."

"Erza both you and I both know that that was a lie that I said because I was scared to love you."

"Jerk you lie to me and steal my first kiss, pathetic." I said jokingly before pulling him in for another kiss.

"Wait I was the Titana's first kiss?"

"Yup." I said while blushing. "But I want you to be my first my second and all the rest in my life. I love you Jellal Fernandez."

"And I you Erza Scarlet."

We gave each other a finale kiss before I walked to the dorms. When I got to my room I ran to the window to catch on final glimpse of Jellal as he slip into the night. That is when I remember I still had not open Jellal's present. I quickly located the small box and tore it open. Inside was beautiful charm bracelet and another one of Jellal's notes.

Dear Erza,

You are probably getting tire of these notes by now and I can insure you this is the last one in this package. I wanted to get you something that no one else would give Erza something special and girly. The charm bracelet has three charms right now a sword , a Fairy Tail symbol, and a heart to show you my love. Yes Erza Scarlet I Jellal Fernandez loves you. I don't care if you can never return my feelings. I love you enough to let you go. I also wanted to get you a charm bracelet because it can become more beautiful designed with charms as you go through life whether it is with or without me. I hope that it can be with.

Love,

Jellal

You idiot of course I want to go through the rest of my life with you. I want to cry with you, laugh with you and just be with you. I love you to Jellal Fernandez. Ever since the day we met and each day into the future.


End file.
